Frosted Hearts
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: Val is your everyday Cupid. Shooting unsuspecting mortals is her specialty. But she's got a secret.Her past is a shadow, one no one, not even herself knows. Is there a reason Jack Frost keeps calling her his sister? Will unlocking her past bring back good thoughts, or nothing but Nightmares? (suck at summaries) Jack FrostxOC


It wasn't the first time Val was drawn to the small town. She's been there dozens of times during her spare time. Sure, the others would head on down to the _Romeo and Juliet_ reenactments, party all the way to Paris for Valentine's Day, even japan for St. Chocolates day. But Val was different than the other cupids. For one thing, she was one of the youngest there. Another point, she chose to forget all her memories.

Every single one of them was wiped from her mind.

She didn't know how, or why, but they weren't there. Up until the point she was given her wings by St. Valentine, she had no memories of her human childhood. But still… there was something about the little town called Burgess that called to her.

She landed on a light post, swinging around with the agility of a child, much like her acrobatic self. She put it to herself to keep everyone happy and spread the love in this part of the world. She asked for it personally. Flying off the light post, she landed perfectly on the balls of her feet in a patch of snow, her white wings fluttering gently.

"Must not be seen." She muttered, pulling a bright red hoody out of her bag, she folded her wings against her back and covered them. Most people believed in love, hence, they would sometimes, just out of the corner of their eyes, spot odd children dressed in ridiculous outfits of red, white and pink, running around with gold and silver bows, shooting arrows at people. No one could prove the actually saw this though, the passed it off as a figment of their imaginations. Val snorted. Imaginations in deed, they were drunk off the effects of being in love.

She remembered the first time she met St. Valentine. He was singing along to some old school song about a man in love, up in his penthouse in the clouds. The man knew how to throw parties, but he really needed to do something about his red on pink on white color schemes. Would it kill him to wear demi jeans instead of those ridiculous red heart patterned robes he always wore? At least he stopped forcing everyone to wear togas…

Val walked down the street, her bow in her hand, kicking up snow everywhere. She'd always like how fresh and powdery the snow could be. Well, here it wasn't… powdery enough, it was more like thick cotton or wool. She hopped around, looking around for her target. There was a sudden change in wind, and the young cupid was tossed into a snow bank by the force. "Ahh!" her wings ripped out of her sweater, tearing holes thought the thick red fabric. Her head hit something hard, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"She looks weird, look at all that pink!"

"Forget that, look at the wings! Are they real?"

"She's got a bow and some arrows too."

"Watch it! You almost poked me with that thing."

"You guys back up; I think she's waking up."

Val groaned and sat up, wincing as a dull throbbing felt its way around the back of her head.

"What happened?" she asked, flapping her wings slightly. The children around her gasped as she rose to her feet, flapping the snow off her white wings and opening her big brown eyes slowly.

"Are you okay?" a kid asked, reaching out to place a hand on her sholder. The cupid flinched away, warry of what the kids were doing. The seemed like an honest bunch, but one can never be too sure…

"… I'm okay. Thanks for waking me up, a while longer and I would have frozen to death in that snow bank." She pushed her hood back and rubbed her head sheepishly. All of the children looked at her in shock, as she fluttered about an inch off the snow covered ground.

"Umm… I'm Jamie." The kid held his hand out, looking at the beautiful girl with awe.

"My name is Val. And no, it's not short for Valentine. Valentine is my boss." She then spotted the teen gaping at her, white hair, blue hoody, ice colored eyes and old trousers. Oddest part, he was not wearing shoes. Even the little ones here were bundled up for the winter.

"why are you all looking at me like that? You've all heard of cupids, right?" the white haired boy stumbled forwards, grasping her shoulders and pulling the unexpected cupid into a tight hug.

"Rosie! I thought I'd never see you again!" he gasped.

Val gasped. _He's freaking cold! Colder than most humans! Who the heck is this guy?!_

"Hey! Personal space!" she struggled agents his grip, wriggling away.

The winter spirit pulled back, a look of hurt across his face. "Rosie, it's me! Jack, your…brother."

Val spluttered her eyes wide with fear. "My name is Val! V-A-L Val! I don't know who you are, and I've never meet you!" she shouted. The kids looked at each other, scared of the sudden turn of events. Who was this beautiful girl, and why did Jack Frost react like that?

Jamie grabbed his friend's sleeve, giving him a reassuring look. "It's okay." He said gently.

The teen looked at him, his eyes muddled with shock fear and hurt. The cupid wasn't better off. She looked around and picked up her bow and arrow, her entire body trembling.

_I have no brother I have no family I am no one no one is my past, Val is me now, I am Val, a messenger of St. Valentine. I am a cupid; I am not a little sister._

"Rosie?"

Val looked up and gave the white haired boy a hard cold gaze. He backed up, his staff out to his side, pushing the kids away.

"I am no one but VAL!" she screeched. With a big push, she shot into the sky, her white wings flapping hard. The children and Jack Frost watched as she shot into a cloud and disappeared.

"Who's Rosie?" Jamie asked, still holding the torn looking winter spirit's sleeve.

"…she was my sister."

* * *

_**AN: I'm baaaaaakkkkkkkkk… no not really, this is just a stupid plot bunny that keeps bouncing around in my head and keeping me from writing **__**Love in the Afterlife**__**… I think I've slaughtered it, but I could be wrong, its leg might start twitching. *eyes the bunny warily* BTW i know Jack's sister's name is Mary, but i like how others are using Rose better. So! ive come to the conclusion that her name is Mary Rose Overland. what now.**_

_**I've been going nuts on DA, with PKMN-Twilight Garden role playing (meep, love the group, everyone's a nice big family and we RP doing some cool events :3) and my little brother and I have been attacked viciously with the fandom that is Guardians Of Childhood. It's an epidemic. I am sure of it. **_

_**Hence, I threw in St. Valentines and his army of sassy cupid children.**_

_** Val… sweetheart, you're in denial. **_

_**And so am i.**_

_** I am having a character development crisis, I HAVE TOO DAMN MANY OC'S SOMEONE ADOPT A COUPLE OF THEM! Well, just the ones who I don't really use. The main OC's who I put so much time and effort and blood and sweat and tears and soul are MINE. ;) lol, I love the characters I've created. Although I tend to wonder where half of them came from…**_

_**Now, you've read this faaaarrrrrr, so leave a review if you want me to continue this. cuz i'm not too sure.**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
